Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack is an epic upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. Plot Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends meet a great warrior called Samurai Jack who seeks revenge on Aku the supernatural shape-shifting demonic wizard (whom a majority of villains work for) who want he had done to his homeland and his father. But before Jack can finish him off, Aku opened a portal of time and sends him, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends into the future where Aku's evil lives on. Now Jack, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends must work together to find a way back to Jack's old time and defeat Aku, as they face numerous challenges and a whole lot of robots. On season 5 onwards, a young girl called Ashi who was raised by Aku to destroy Jack but learns that Aku is evil, she now helps Jack, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends defeat him. List of episodes Season 1 #Part I: The Beginning #Part II: The Samurai Called Jack #Part III: The First Fight #Jack, the Woolies, and the Chritchellites #Jack in Space #Jack and the Warrior Woman #Jack and the Three Blind Archers #Jack vs. Mad Jack #Jack Under the Sea #Jack and the Lava Monster #Jack and the Scotsman #Jack and the Gangsters #Aku's Fairy Tales Season 2 #Jack Learns to Jump Good #Jack Tales #Jack and the Smackback #Jack and the Scotsman II #Jack and the Ultra-robots #Jack Remembers the Past #Jack and the Monks #Jack and the Dragon #Jack vs. the Five Hunters #Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector #Jack Is Naked #Jack and the Spartans #Jack's Shoes Season 3 #Chicken Jack #Jack and the Rave #Couple on a Train #Jack and the Zombies #Jack and the Scarab #Jack and the Traveling Creatures #Jack and the Annoying Creature #Jack and the Swamp Wizard #Jack and the Haunted House #Jack, the Monks, and the Ancient Master's Son #The Birth of Evil Part I #The Birth of Evil Part II #Jack and the Labyrinth Season 4 #Jack vs. the Ninja #Robo-Samurai vs. Mondo-bot #Samurai vs. Samurai #The Aku Infection #The Princess and the Bounty Hunters #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part I #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part II #Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess #Jack vs. Aku #The Four Seasons of Death #Tale of X49 #Young Jack in Africa #Jack and the Baby Season 5 #XCII #XCIII #XCIV #XCV #XCVI #XCVII #XCVIII #XCIX #C #CI Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Willy, Sharky, Sheema, Mako, Mr. Great White, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Figge, R3-X3 (Rax), Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Princess Anna, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Stanley, Lady, Trevor, Caroline, Old Slow Coach, Thumper, Elizabeth, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Magic School Bus gang (Miss Frizzle, Liz, The Bus, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, and Wanda Li), the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb, and Chopper), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup guest star in this series. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, George the Steamroller, Bulgy, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, The Horrid Lorries, Dennis, Sailor John, Discord, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Starlight Glimmer, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Tirek, The Storm King, Grogar, Oliver the Vast, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, The Chicken Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, Vicky, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, Brit and Tiff, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, Bad Dog, and Leather Teddy), Chameleon, Katty Katswell, Vlad Plasmius, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, Princess Morbuck, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Lil' Arturo), Mandark, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, Dawn Bellwether, Hacker, and Buzz and Delete will work for Aku in this series. *''Samurai Jack'', Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Regular Show, the Total Drama franchise, Pokémon, and Sailor Moon were all broadcasted on Cartoon Network *''Rick & Morty'', Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and the fifth season of Samurai Jack were all broadcasted on Adult Swim. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' and Samurai Jack were both created by Genndy Tartakovsky, who also directed a few episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *The Ghost Crew are Star Wars characters, and Genndy Tartakovsky also created the now Legends TV Show, Star Wars: Clone Wars. Which also premiered on Cartoon Network. *Sir Rothchild, Gordon Quid, and Carl Wheezer are all voiced by Rob Paulsen. *The Scotsman and Bender Bending Rodríguez are both voiced by John DiMaggio. *Ashi, Twilight Sparkle, Tutu, Wubbzy, Daizy, Sci-Twi, Bubbles, and Timmy Turner are all voiced by Tara Strong. *The High Priestess, Yumi, Wubbzy, Kitty Katswell, Mandy, Vicky, and Katty Katswell are all voiced by Grey DeLise. *This series will be dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu, who was the original voice of Aku. And he died on July 21, 2006, at age 72, from esophageal cancer. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:TV Shows dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu